


With Autumn on the Skin

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Drabble, Early Days, F/M, Pre-Relationship, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 07:49:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20354950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: 3 snippets into the early days of Madelyn and Homelander relationship





	With Autumn on the Skin

The first time they meet, the smell of Autumn clings to her. Ambition shines in her eyes like stars brightening up the night sky. Madelyn Stillwell is no one at Vought yet, but neither is he. He's still in how Vought is going to brand him' phase. 

They didn't see how much she craved power, but he did. A roaring fire wrapped in a blue dress among dying embers, that's what she was even then.

He likes fire, always has; the warmth, the purity and power, he's fascinated by it and Madelyn Stillwell. Watching her mingle with a smile, he knows one day they'll all be subjected to her will.

\---- 

It's the middle of winter. He doesn't feel the cold, but Madelyn does. She's started wearing jumpers, and he misses watching the goosebumps on her arms.

He requested her specifically to meet his day to day, what wants he gets. Sure, there were a few raised eyebrows of why he would choose someone unknown and untested, but nobody argued about his choice.

They are working on his suit; he wants stars and stripes for a cape, and she wants red. 

He enjoys watching her cheeks burn crimson as she tries to placate him, but also get what she wants. It's a fun battle of wills that this time he wins. 

Homelander lets her take the credit when those higher up love it; lets her revel in the praise, and they begin to see what he's always seen her.

\----- 

Madelyn has a lover. An ordinary man with zero ambitions, unworthy of her in every way. Homelander isn't jealous of him after all he is better than this man in every single way. But he doesn't understand why she would want to be with such a person.

Of course, he does everything he can to break them up; keeps her busy at work, creating a situation after situation that only she can deal with.

Madelyn shines like a diamond with each challenge, meeting each one and letting her personal life dwindle. Her lust for power, to rise at Vought it's a weakness.


End file.
